Uśmiechnij się
W skrócie Wstęp Powieść o dziewczynie,która przez środowisko uznawana jest za zdegenerowaną. Dopiero co przeprowadziła się do nowego domu w Birmingham przez pracę ciotki. Latoya (Tay) White została porzucona wraz z braćmi Philem i Ericiem przez rodziców. Rodzeństwo zostało przygarnięte przez młodszą siostrę ich matki Dinę. Cała rodzina jest dość nietypowa, mimo praktycznego braku zasad panuje przyjazna atmosfera bez spięć i kłótni. Wcześniejszym miejscem ich zamieszkania było Newcastle, gdzie zostawili nie do końca normalną babcie. Jak na razie tyle powinno wystarczyć. Reszty dowiecie się w trakcie czytania. Powieść Pierwszy dzień w szkole, winszuje w końcu poznam nowych ludzi. A tak całkiem serio to nie mam na to najmniejszej ochoty. Trzeba będzie tłumaczyć swoje głupie imię bo Latoya raczej nie zalicza się do imion najczęściej nadawanych dzieciom w Wielkiej Brytanii. Ponadto jeszcze będą pytania z cyklu jesteś lesbijką, wolisz dziewczyny i tym podobne pierdoły. Nie dość, że nietypowe imię, które wolę skracać na męską wersję Tay, to jeszcze wygląd typowej tomboy. Uprzedzam pytania, tak wole chłopców ale dziewczyną nie pogardzę a jeśli chodzi o ubiór to ubieram się jak mi wygodnie, no i męskie ciuchy są tańsze. Dobra koniec tego narzekania trzeba w końcu wstać z łóżka a raczej materacu położonego na podłodze i uświadomić rodzince, że żyje. Kierunek schody! Po zejściu na dół zobaczyłam jakże ciekawą scenkę, moi młodsi bracia postanowili urządzić poligon w kuchni. Jedzenie lata na wszystkie strony,w sumie nie tylko jedzenie, garnki, łyżki, miski i widelce też. Cioci nie ma to oznacza, że jeszcze o niczym nie wie, jak to zobaczy to na poligonie będzie jeszcze huragan i nikogo nie oszczędzi. Młodzi chyba mnie nie zauważyli bo nie oberwałam jeszcze niczym, jest dobrze. Jak ninja przemknęłam do lodówki i wyciągnęłam sok pomarańczowy, po czym w pośpiechu oddaliłam się na górę. Brawo ja,lata praktyki i można wynająć się jako skytobójca. Zapomniałam o mojej porannej czynności jaką jest uwaga uwaga sprawdzenie czy nikt nie napisał w nocy bądź w nocy (czyt. 5-6 rano). Pewnie każdy tak robi ale ja chcę zostać w przekonaniu, że to moja poranna oryginalna czynność. Aż dwa esemesy od mojego chłopaka, uroczo. Czy on w nocy spać nie może czy co? No w każdym razie Luis życzy mi powodzenia w nowym mieście,szkole i żebym była mu wierna ( no tak zapomniałam,że go zdradzam wszędzie i z każdym, co za paranoja). Napiłam się soku odpisując,że będę grzeczna i bla bla bla. No dobra trzeba się ubrać i w miarę ogarnąć bo za jakąś godzinę zaczynam lekcję. Prysznice są takie odprężające, nic tylko tak stać i napawać się ciepłą wodą spływającą po ciele. Kiedy już wzięłam prysznic i ogarnęłam włosy, które mimo, że są krótkie stoją każdy włos w inną stronę, ubrałam swoją zacną osobę w ciuchy które leżały pod ręką. Z dołu usłyszałam krzyk ciotki Diny. -CZY WAS DWÓCH DO KOŃCA JUŻ POWALIŁO?! PO ILE WY MACIE LAT?! 6 CZY 14?! PHIL,ERIC ZA PIĘĆ MINUT MA BYĆ TU PORZĄDEK I NIE OBCHODZI MNIE JAK TO ZROBICIE! Zebrało mi się na śmiech,gdy to usłyszałam bo tak naprawdę ciotka tylko wydaje się być taka groźna i na co dzień pozwala nam praktycznie na wszystko. To takie zadośćuczynienie, że rodzice nas nie chcieli. Zapalając pierwszego dziś papierosa, uświadomiłam sobie, że chyba powinnam się spakować, więc wrzuciłam trzy pierwsze lepsze zeszyty i jakąś książkę do torby. No to jestem gotowa i mogę ruszyć na podbój serc ludzi. Powolutku zeszłam na parter. -No dzień dobry królewno - powitał mnie już radosny głos cioci, uśmiechającej się do mnie jakby wcisnęła sobie banana do buzi. -Dobry dobry. Coś nagle taka radosna?-spytałam z półuśmiechem na ustach. -Po co się długo gniewać? Już się na nich wydarłam i wystarczy - odparła, wzruszając ramionami -No spoko, rozumiem. Ja się będę zbierać do szkoły i wgl - usiadłam na podłodze i zaczęłam zakładać rozpadające się trampki. -Pamiętaj o uśmiechu, bądź miła i dziel się fajkami - na jej twarz znów wrócił nienaturalny uśmiech - Dobra kogo ja chcę oszukać? Tak naprawdę Tay bądź sobą, ale nie na tyle by już teraz wezwali mnie do szkoły. -Tym początkiem i uśmiechem lekko mnie przeraziłaś - zaśmiałam się - spoko nic się nie martw, będę miarowo grzeczna. -No i to rozumiem -Dobra to w takim razie cześć. Nara małe gnomy, powodzenia w szkole-rzuciłam zamykając drzwi. No więc idę do nowej szkoły, cała radosna jak każdy kto musi iść na godzinę ósmą do budynku w którym roi się od ludzi których nigdy nie widziałeś i zawistnych nauczycieli, którzy tylko czekają by cie udupić. Trochę ponure to moje spojrzenie na szkołę. Przy tym pięknym miejscu mamy park, to się ceni bo można sobie przed lekcjami spokojnie zapalić. Okej Amorisie jeden plus dla ciebie za lokalizację. No dobra teraz tylko wyciągnąć moje dwie ulubione rzeczy i można napawać się nikotyną.Kiedy już uporałam się z odpaleniem papierosa co wcale nie było jakieś łatwe bo musiało wiać. Biednemu to zawsze piach w oczy albo wiatr na zapalniczkę czy jakoś tak. W sumie całkiem miła okolica, niby środek wielkiego miasta a tu taka cisza i spokój. Ciekawi mnie jak tam życie w mojej starej szkole,jak tam Lilly i Vicki. Może w końcu znormalniały i nie podpadają już tak dyrektorce? Podobno to ja miałam na nie zły wpływ,więc kto wie. Zdeptałam niedopałek butem i poszłam w stronę bramy szkoły. Dziedziniec był pusty to znaczy, że lekcje się już zaczęły a ja wejdę w wielkim stylu spóźniona jak zawsze.Gdy otworzyłam drzwi wejściowe skierowałam się prosto do sali numer 17 w której miałam historie.Z tego co kojarzę to właśnie moim wychowawcą jest nauczyciel historii wiec przedstawianie przed klasa będę mieć od razu na starcie. Otworzyłam drzwi i pierwsze kogo zobaczyłam to wysoki czarnowłosy facet w okularach, jak sądzę nauczyciel albo koleś, któremu bardzo podobała się druga klasa liceum i postanowił w niej zostać na dłużej. -Dzień Dobry, przepraszam za spóźnienie - jakże oryginalne powitanie, nic tylko owacje na stojąco. No dobra ogarnijmy osoby które tu są. Trzecia i czwarta ławka od ściany i już widzę,ze będzie problem.Grupka czteroosobowa nie do końca inteligentnych dziewczyn. Z tego co zdążyłam wywnioskować na ich czele stała Barbie przywódca i jej orientalna świta czyli cycata japonka, koszykarka z łapami jak facet i dziewczynka, która nie wiem co tu robi bo na liceum to ona mi nie wygląda. Pięknie, każda z nich mierzy mnie milimetr po milimetrze. W sumie nie tylko ona cała reszta klasy robi to samo. Czuje się jak manekin na wystawie. -Dzień Dobry,nic się nie stało. Ty jesteś Latoya prawda?- na twarzy okularnika pojawił się delikatny uśmiech. -Tak tak to ja. Tylko ustalmy jedno już na początku,proszę tak do mnie nie mówić. Wystarczy, że rodzice mnie pokarali tym imieniem. Prościej jest mówić Tay i ja się nie będę denerwować-po klasie przeszedł pomruk szeptów. Chyba nie robię dobrego pierwszego wrażenia. -W porządku Tay. To dla mnie żaden problem-no i później zaczął mnie opisywać,gdzie mieszkałam i inne bzdety. Wyłączyłam się po słowie "przeprowadziła". Kiedy już skończył opisywać w skrócie moje barwne życie, pomijając wszystkie negatywne jego aspekty jak kilkakrotne zawieszenie i inne takie, kazał mi usiąść na końcu koło jakiegoś chłopaka Dajana. Nie no spoko typek z niego, koszykarz,zdrowe jedzonko ponad wszystko.Przez całą lekcję rozmawialiśmy o życiu w tej szkole, opisał mi trochę charaktery ludzi z klasy i ogólnie nie narzekam,pierwsze 45 minut minęło mi w miłym towarzystwie.Wychodząc na przerwę stwierdziłam,że pójdę na dziedziniec i z tego co zdążyłam zauważyć te cztery nie podobające mi się laski poszły za mną. Chcą mnie pobić czy co? No dobra nie ważne,usiądę sobie pod drzewkiem i będzie super i kolorowo i wgl bajecznie. Kiedy ja siadałam na jakże zielonej trawie zobaczyłam przed sobą cztery pogardliwe miny. -Widzę,że mamy w klasie nie zdecydowaną do płci przybłędę-odezwała się blond przywódczyni,a w tle było słychać śmiech świty. -A ja widzę cztery bezmózgie ameby-podniosłam im ciśnienie i o to chodzi! Narobię sobie wrogów już pierwszego dnia! Ale w sumie to one zaczęły. Wymówka jak w przedszkolu ale cicho. -Radzę tak nie pyskować.Nie znasz tu nikogo więc siedź cicho i znaj swoje miejsce w łańcuchu pokarmowym-po połowie ostatnie zdania z lekka mnie zatkało no ale jak widać one serio nie grzeszą jakąkolwiek inteligencją. -To wy się tu zjadacie? Proponuje zapoznać się z pojęciami których używasz-zrobiła się cała czerwona i na pożegnanie rzuciła tylko,ze jestem nieudanym eksperymentem rodziców.Ta coś w tym jest. -No no nasza nowa koleżanka potrafi się bronić. Może będą z Ciebie ludzie-odezwał się czerwonowłosy z półuśmiechem na ustach,który wraz z kolega pojawili się nie wiadomo skąd. -Nie przejmuj się nimi,są takie dla każdego-powiedział drugi z nich i usiedli koło mnie.Czuje się osaczona. -A wy to kto?- ja chyba nie umiem być miła. -Oh wybacz.Ja jestem Lysander, a to mój przyjaciel Kastiel-i w tym momencie dostał od swojego 'przyjaciela' w łeb. Nie ma to jak męska przyjaźń. -Stary,potrafię się sam przedstawić. -No spoko. Wy już wiecie kim jestem ale tak dla dobrych manier i tak się przedstawię. Jestem Tay-odpaliłam papierosa i czekałam na jakąś reakcje z ich strony. W sumie są całkiem przystojni.Kiedy chowałam już paczkę do kieszeni torby,Kastiel wyrwał mi ją i wyciągnął papierosa dla siebie. -Kas, wiesz najpierw trzeba spytać,a nie zabierać tak sobie kiedy masz ochotę-zganił go Lysander, lecz to jakoś nie pomogło bo chłopak tylko przewrócił oczami i odpalił papierosa-Bardzo Cię za niego przepraszam,ale ciężko jest go wychować. -Nie ma sprawy. Nie robie problemów o takie pierdoły,to tylko fajki. -No i twoje podejście mi sie podoba. Widzisz Lys mówiłem Ci,że jest w porządku-powiedział widocznie zadowolony z siebie. -To ja Tobie to mówiłem ale nie ważne. Więc Tay jak Ci się podoba w nowym miejscu? -Jest całkiem dobrze. W miarę się oswoiłam z nowym miejscem ale jak każdemu kto się przeprowadza brak mi,ze tak ujmę... starych śmieci. -Rozumiem.To logiczne,że tęsknisz za przyjaciółmi czy rodziną ze starego miasta. -Też mi się tak wydaje. Przez kolejne kilka minut przerwy oprowadzili mnie po klubie ogrodników,pokazali gdzie znajduję się szatnia (tu byłam lekko zdziwiona,no ale skoro zaproponowali taki plan wycieczki to co ja się będę z nimi kłócić).Przechodząc koło jednej z wielu grupek dziewczyn zauważyłam,ze jedna szczególnie patrzy na mnie z nienawiścią. Coś czuje,ze to była jednego z nich albo jakaś psychofanka. Rozmowa z tą dwójką bardzo się kleiła i nie mogłam narzekać na nudę.Kiedy zadzwonił dzwonek skierowaliśmy się w stronę szkoły i miałam dziś naprawdę plan by być na wszystkich lekcjach i nie podpaść to ktoś popsuł moje plany.Zostałam pociągnięta w kąt przy schodach i przyparta do ściany. -Słuchaj mała,zamiast iść na lekcje mogę Cię zabrać w ciekawsze miejsce co Ty na to?- Kastiel zagrodził mi ewentualną drogę ucieczki i czekał na moją odpowiedź. -Zależy gdzie masz zamiar mnie zabrać-uśmiechnęłam się lekko. -Zobaczysz- chwycił mnie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. W tej chwili moja silna wola wzięła sobie wolne i pozwoliła mnie prowadzić cholera wie gdzie. Przez całą drogę nie odzywał się do mnie ani słowem,nie było też widać ani odrobiny uśmiechu,za to był bardzo skupiony.Wyglądał trochę jak psychopata z horroru,który ostatnio oglądałam. Tay bierz nogi za pas i nie oglądaj się za siebie,krzyczała moja podświadomość. Ponieważ moja dłoń była unieruchomiona w jego nie mogłam sobie pozwolić na ucieczkę. To trochę dziwne ze nadal jej nie puścił. Może chce mnie poćwiartować i zostawić moje zwłoki w krzakach? Gdy już skończyłam moje przewidywanie przyszłości,zorientowałam się ze jesteśmy na terenie jakiegoś opuszczonego szpitala. To rozmyślanie dość długo mi zajęło bo nie pamiętam jak tu doszliśmy. Kiedy poczułam zimny powiew wiatru na dłoni,odezwał się pierwszy raz od wyjścia ze szkoły. -No to jesteśmy. Mam nadzieję,ze naszej małej dziewczynki nie przerażają takie miejsca-poczochrał mnie po włosach,burząc przy tym moje poranne dzieło artystyczne. -Chyba śnisz. Uwielbiam takie miejsca,tylko czasem za dużo w nich dzieciaków szukających mocniejszych wrażeń-zepchnęłam jego rękę z głowy. Niech sobie nie pozwala. -Mam takie samo zdanie. Jak tu szliśmy wyglądałaś na zamyślona. Bałaś się,ze jestem psychopatą mordercą?- zaśmiał się wchodząc do budynku. -Bingo kolego. Chyba oglądam za dużo horrorów- uśmiechnęłam się, zakładając kaptur na głowę. -Widzę,ze wczuwasz się w klimat. -No oczywiście. Ponadto broni to moje włosy przed twoimi łapami. -Chciałabyś- kierował się schodami na ostatnie,trzecie piętro placówki. Szedł powoli,lekko zgarbiony,a czerwone włosy opadały mu na twarz. Muszę przyznać,ze jest dość pociągający. -W sumie mam do Ciebie pytanie- odezwałam się kiedy już usiedliśmy na zdezelowanych fotelach w starym pokoju pielęgniarek. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje,ze to pokój pielęgniarek. -Dajesz. -Czemu jedna z grupek dziewczyn,którą dziś mijaliśmy w trakcie przerwy patrzyła na mnie z nienawiścią? Narobiłam sobie więcej wrogów niż ta czteroosobowa banda idiotek? -Hmm najprawdopodobniej mówisz o Debrze i jej koleżankach. To moja była i strzela piorunami z oczu w każdą laskę,którą przy mnie zobaczy. -No dobra rozumiem. Czyli już jestem znienawidzona przez kolejne osoby. Nie ma to jak dobrze zacząć dzień w nowej szkole. -Trzeba przyznać,ze ładnie zaczynasz. Do tego uciekasz z lekcji z szkolnym degeneratem,nie ładnie- zaśmiał się. -Widzę,że nie tylko ja nosze takie miano. Ciągnie swój do swego. -A no racja. Posiedzieliśmy w tym szpitalu jakieś dwie godziny, po czym poszliśmy do najbliższego MC by coś zjeść bo obydwoje zgłodnieliśmy.Chłopak nie jest typem grzecznego chłopca ale to wiedziałam od razu, ma cięty język,nie toleruje idiotów i z tego co zauważyłam ma dość duży uraz do swojej byłej dziewczyny. No ale każdy ma uraz do swoich byłych nawet o jakieś nieistotne rzeczy. Włóczyliśmy się po mieście przez kilka godzin, bo żadnemu z nas jakoś specjalnie nie śpieszyło sie do domu.Mimo,ze moje plany na dzisiejszy dzień się troche przez niego zmieniły to nie żałuje. Odprowadził mnie jak gentelman do domu w okolicach godziny 23. Po trzydziestu minutach po wejściu i rozmowie ciotka zorientowała się,ze nie było mnie w szkole bo jakoś nie mogłam wymyślić żadnej hisoryjki która mogła dziać się na jej terenie. Dina tylko machnęła ręką na to i jedyne o co mnie poprosiła to o to bym w poniedziałek jednak pojawiła się w szkole i nie zmuszała jej do odwiedzenia w niedługim czasie mojej nowej dyrektorki.Gdy weszłam do pokoju,położyłam się na materacu i pełna jakiejś złudnej nadziei wyciągnęłam telefon. Żadnej wiadomości,żadnych nieodebranych połączeń od Luisa. Tu jest właśnie w nim problem. Napisał rano tylko i wyłącznie po to by mi przypomnieć,ze nie mogę go zdradzić. A teraz milczy i na dodatek wiem,ze to właśnie on mnie zdradza i to nie z jedną dziewczyną ale z wieloma. Lilly i Vicki chyba miały rację,ze powinnam się z nim rozstać,czuje do niego powoli tylko obrzydzenie. Po tych rozmyśleniach zasnęłam. Obudziłam się gdzieś koło godziny dziesiątej. Mówiłam już,że nie lubie wstawac rano? Nie? To teraz mówię,nienawidzę porannych pobudek.Jeszcze cała zaspana sturlałam się z materaca na podłogę,nie był to jakiś spektakularny upadek bo materac jest raczej niski.Powinnam w końcu zainwestować w łóżko. Powolnymi krokami zbliżyłam się do okna by otworzyć je na ościerz i wpuścić do pokoju trochę świeżego powietrza.Usiadłam na szerokim parapecie i zaczęłam przyglądać się ludziom przechodzącym się w pobliżu naszego domu.Szli albo z siatkami wypełnionymi produktami spożywczymi albo w pospiechu zmierzali najprawdopodobniej do pracy.Duzy plus nowego miejsca zamieszkania,że weekendy mam wolne i w przeciwieństwie do tych na dole nie musze biec do roboty.I tak i tak będzie trzeba znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie bo nie chcę brać kasy od ciotki ponieważ wykosztowała się już wystarczająco na mnie.Takie życie,trudno się mówi.Zeszłam z parapetu i skierowałam się do łazienki. Moje odbicie w lustrze sugeruje żebym wzięła porządny,długi prysznic bo nie wyglądam za dobrze. Kiedy zaczęłam zdejmować ciuchy zorientowałam się,ze się wczoraj nie przebrałam do snu,uroczo. Kiedy skończyłam godzinny prysznic,cała naga poszłam poszukać jakiś ciuchów do ubrania w pokoju.Jakie było moje zdziwienie gdy za sobą usłyszałam znajomy głos. -Mogłaś mówić wcześniej,ze po domu paradujesz nago,też bym się wtedy rozebrał-gdy się odwróciłam ujrzałam Kastiela,który wgapiał się we mnie bez żadnego skrępowania z uśmiechem na ustach. -Mam do Ciebie pytanie za sto punktów. Co Ty tu kurwa robisz?-spytałam odwracając się do niego i owijając kocem. -Twoja ciotka mnie wpuściła.Ej no nie zasłaniaj się,jest co oglądać- wyszczerzył się jeszcze szerzej niż wcześniej. -To dalej nie odpowiada na moje pytanie. Masz jakiś konkretny powód by mnie odwiedzić? -Odpowiem Ci jak się odsłonisz-zaśmiał sie i podszedł w moje stronę tak,ze dzieliło nas może jakieś pół metra. -Bardzo zabawne.Idę się ubrać i za chwilę mi wyjaśnisz co konkretnie chcesz ode mnie- zgarnęłam ciuchy,które leżały najbliżej i zniknęłam w łazience. Pięknie,normalnie zajebiście. Nie ma to jak w drugi dzień znajomości pokazać się komuś nago. W ogóle co to za genialny pomysł mojej cioci żeby go wpuszczać do góry? Nie mogła mnie najpierw poinformowac o gosciu,a później pójść sobie z nim pogadać w kuchni.Zamorduje ją gdy zostaniemy same,no jak Boga kocham. Dobra koniec tego mojego bulwersowania się na cały świat,trzeba się ubrać i dowiedzieć sie od tego kretyna co go sprowadza.Wychodząc z łazienki zobaczyłam,że poczuł się jak u siebie w domu bo rozwalił się na moim 'łóżku' -No dobra panie kolego,co chcesz ode mnie? -Hmm dlaczego taka zgrabna dziewczyna chowa się pod męskimi ubraniami?-totalnie olał moje pytanie,super. -Bo ma do tego prawo-przewróciłam oczami i usiadłam koło niego- Serio Kas, co tu robisz? -Chciałem Cię poznać z kilkoma znajomymi ale teraz jak o tym myślę,to wolę tu z Tobą zostać-złapał mnie w pasie i pociągnął za sobą w ten sposób,ze na nim leżałam-Moim zdaniem lepiej by Ci było teraz bez ubrań. -Świetnie,tylko wiesz to był pierwszy i ostatni raz kiedy widziałeś mnie bez nich-pokazałam mu język. -To się jeszcze zobaczy-pogładził mnie lekko po plecach-No ale nie ważne,pójdziemy teraz do kuchni i coś zjesz a później do Lysa i tam poznasz kilka osób.Nie przyjmuję odpowiedzi przeczącej. -Lepsze to niż żebyś dalej molestował mnie wzrokiem- podniosłam się i w szybkim tempie wyszłam z pokoju by nie dać mu szansy na odpowiedź. Na dole,w kuchni nie było nikogo. To by oznaczało,że bliźniaki nadal śpią albo gdzieś wyszły,a Dina pojechała do pracy. Bardzo odpowiedzialne ciociu,wpuść obcą osobę do domu,a później zostaw ją samą i pojedź do pracy. Czasami mam wrażenie jakby żyła złudną nadzieją,że wszystkim ludziom można ufać. Trzeba ją kiedyś uświadomić,że nie nie można wszystkim ufać,bo większość ludzi to zwykłe skurwysyny.Kastiel nadal nic nie odparował na to co powiedziałam u góry więc ja też nie będę wdawać się w dalszą dyskusję.W sumie to ja nawet nie mam ochoty na śniadanie.Chyba zapchałam się wczoraj tym fast foodem. -Mozemy już wychodzić,nie jestem głodna- zaczęłam ubierać buty,czując jego wzrok na sobie. -Jak wolisz,tylko nie zemdlej po drodze. -Nic sie nie martw-chwyciłam klucze,które leżały na blacie i wyszliśmy. Po raz drugi prowadził mnie w nieznane mi tereny.Mam naprawdę szczerą nadzieję,że jednak nie okaże sie psychopatą mordercą. Po tej scence rano i jego słowach dopisała bym jeszcze gwałciciel. Wszystkiego się można po ludziach spodziewać.No dobra idziemy przez ten sam park,przez który wczoraj przechodziłam idąc do szkoły,nie jest źle jeszcze wiem gdzie jestesmy. Po dwudziestu minutach już ni cholerny nie ogarniałam gdzie się znajdujemy,to miasto jest stanowczo za duże.Podeszliśmy pod jakiś mały domek. -No dobra,jesteśmy na miejscu-Kastiel odwrócił się w moją stronę i poczochrał mnie po włosach. -Przestań dotykać moje włosy. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje są MOJE. -Nie denerwuj się tak,złość piękności szkodzi. -Świetnie. Mozemy już wejść do środka czy będziemy tak sterczeć na dworze? -Jakaś Ty niecierpliwa. -Nie jestem niecierpliwa,po prostu mnie wkurzasz. -A ja jestem dla Ciebie taki miły-zrobił teatralną smutną minę po czym zapukał do drzwi. Drzwi otworzył nam Lysander. Lekki uśmiech wpełz na jego twarz gdy nas zobaczył. -Już myslałem,ze nie przyjdziecie. Kastiel co tak długo? -Wiesz udało mi się ją rozebrać- uśmiechnał się wrednie,czekajac na moją reakcję. O nie,nie ze mną takie numery. -Twój przyjaciel to kretyn,nie słuchaj go-przewróciłam oczami i weszłam do środka. -Tak,też tak uważam-pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową. -Kumpel od siedmiu boleści cholera jasna-mamrotał pod nosem Kastiel. Obydwoje nie skomentowaliśmy tego i weszliśmy dalej w głąb domu. Muszę przyznać,że całkiem ładnie tu ma, nie ma przepychu ani nic w ten deseń.Lysander poprowadził nas do ogromnego salonu. Serio, nie przesadzam ten pokój jest ogromny. Jak moja łazienka,kuchnia i salon razem wzięte. Wewnątrz pomieszczenia,na kanapie siedziały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna z zabójczo długimi,białymi włosami,a druga była drobna z fioletowymi oczami i przerażeniem na twarzy. Matko Boska, wyglądam aż tak źle? Trzeba było nałożyć metr gładzi szpachlowej na ryj i było by okej. Na drugiej kanapie siedziało dwóch chłopaków, bliźniaków, tak przynajmniej mi się wydaje bo są do siebie cholernie podobni. W każdym razie jeden z nich ma świetne niebieskie włosy,aż mam ochotę je pomacać.Tay spokojnie,masz chłopaka wiec nie macaj nikogo nigdzie. Jednak mam w sobie trochę przyzwoitości. Kawałek dalej na kolanach jakiegoś typka,który ewidentnie ma coś wspólnego z wojskiem,siedziała czarnoskóra dziewczyna z zabójczymi zielonymi oczami. Ciekawe czy są parą czy tylko tak sobie siedzą. No dobra wszyscy się na mnie gapią jakbym była manekinem na wystawie,bosko. Może powinnam zacząć pobierać opłaty za takie gapienie się? Albo wogóle zatrudnić się w markecie jako manekin,było by to napewno ciekawe doświadczenie. Chyba,że jakieś dziecko przyczepiło by mi gumę do ręki,brr. Kiedy ja byłam w swoim świecie i rozmyślałam o ewentualnej robocie,Lysander przedstawił mnie wszystkim. Chwilunia,jak tak się przyjrzeć to jestem prawie pewna,ze niektórzy z nich są w mojej klasie. Jestem bardzo ogarnięta skoro dopiero teraz to zauważyłam. -Tay, jesteś z nami?- Lysander lekko potrząsnął mnie za ramię i czekał na jakąkolwiek odpowiedź z mojej strony. Chyba długo tak stałam i gapiłam się na nich. Po raz kolejny robie dobre wrażenie. -Tak,wybacz zamyśliłam się. Dość często mi się to zdarza. -W porządku nic się nie stało. No dobrze to teraz przedstawię Ci wszystkich. Tutaj na kanapie siedzi Rozalia i Violetta,a tych dwóch tutaj to Alexy i Armin. -A tamta dwójka gąłąbków,która nie potrafi bez siebie nawet oddychać to Kim i Kentin-dodał Kastiel. Kentin warknął coś do niego, miało to chyba oznaczać 'spieprzaj' ale pewna w 100% nie jestem. Kim tylko westchnęła i przewróciła oczami. No nie powiem,troche mnie to rozbawiło. Jesli ta dwójka nie widzi świata poza sobą to nie widzę przed nami owocnej znajomości. Papużki nierozłączki to najgorszy rodzaj związku jaki istnieje,nie licząc tych w których się leją po mordach,a raczej jedna osoba leje drugą. -Miło mi was poznać- uśmiechnęłam się tak,ze nie jedna Miss Universe by mi pozazdrościła. -Oj nie mów jakbyś była w szkole,albo na jakimś tandetnym pokazie. Kastiel już nam opowiedział jakie z Ciebie ziółko- odezwał się Armin,śmiejąc się przy tym. -Braciszku zamknij się. Nie widzisz,że dziewczyna jest zestresowana?- skarcił do Alexy. A nie mówiłam,ze są bliźniakami?!- Wybacz za niego, czasem nie potrafi się zamknąć. -Tak to prawda. Chyba,że wyjdzie nowa gra to Armin zamyka się w swoim świecie i nie ma z nim kontaktu-zaśmiała się Rozalia- Chodź do nas usiąść,pomieścimy się we trzy. No i tak zrobiłam. Napoczątku wypytywali się mnie jak to jest się przeprowadzić do nowego miejsca gdzie nikogo sie nie zna. Później rozmowa potoczyła się na swoje tory i poczułam się jakbym ich znała od małego. Co prawda nie będę się od razu na nich otwierać,ale wydają się być bardzo sympatyczni. Nie są ani za grzeczni ani zbyt uporządkowani nie licząc Violetty która wydaje mi się być taką skrytą,szarą myszką. Kastiel co jakiś czas rzucał jakieś docinki w kierunku naszych zakochanych ale coś mi się wydaje,zę to syndrom zazdrosnego singla. Ciekawa jestem czy jak był z tą swoją ex to też na nich narzekał. Raczej nie,wiec to syndrom. -Powiedz Tay, a Ty masz chłopaka?- zapytał nagle Kentin. Chłopie gorszego pytania nie mogłeś zadać. Mogłeś zapytać czy jestem kosmitą,facetem,alergikiem, nie wiem no cokolwiek,ale nie Ty wolałeś zadać mi najgorsze pytanie ever. Szczerze, nawet nie wiem co mu odpowiedzieć bo odpowiedź tak albo nie to kłamstwo. No dobra trzeba sie teraz zastanowić jak wybrnąć z tego bagna. Może powiem,że moja religia nie pozwala mi na związki ale jest taki jeden,który myśli,że ma mnie na smyczy? Idealna odpowiedź. -Tak mam,ale myślę,ze ten związek nie potrwa już długo. -Ach,rozumiem. Za duża odległość? -Nie,ten facet to palant- odpowiedź zgodna z prawdą. WYGRAŁAM ŻYCIE. SZCZEROŚĆ POPŁACA. Nikt nie ciągnął już tematu bo widzieli,że nie jest to dla mnie komfortowe. W duszy wam dziękuje. Nawet nie wiem kiedy ale na takim gadu gadu upłynęło sporo czasu. Jest już ciemno na zewnątrz. Pora się zbierać do domu,ładnie im podziekować za spotkanie,spisać numery telefonów i zmusić małpę do pokazania mi drogi powrotnej. - Dobra, ja się już będę zbierać do domu. -Już? Przecież dopiero dwudziesta- zdziwiła się Rozalia. -Tak, wybaczcie ale mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia- tak muszę w końcu porozmawiać z moim pożal się Boże chłopakiem. -Nie no spoko,rozumiemy- odezwał się Kas. Matko Boska,to on potrafi być wyrozumiały? Nie posądzałam go o to- Chodź odprowadzę Cię do domu bo z tego co zauwazyłem to taka sierotka jak Ty nie będzie umiała sama wrócić. Nawet tego nie skomentuje.Pożegnaliśmy się z całą resztą i skierowaliśmy się w kierunku mojego domu. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje.Szliśmy w milczeniu, znowu wyglądał jakby się nad czymś bardzo gorączkowo zastanawiał.Nie będę mu przerywać bo to mogą być przemyślenia życia i śmierci. W końcu dotarliśmy pod mój dom i chyba wtedy otrzeźwiał,że wypada się odezwać. -No dobra to jesteśmy. -Widzę- znowu wychodzi ze mnie miła Tay. -To wtedy widzimy się w szkole nie? Chyba,że zaprosisz mnie na herbatkę i ciastko-puścił do mnie oko. I teraz mają mi sie ugiać kolana? Niedoczekanie jego. -Tak,widzimy się w szkole.Cześć. Już chciałam otworzyć drzwi i wejść do środka ale ktoś mnie uprzedził i z domu wyszła ciotka i szerokim uśmiechem na ustach. KOBIETO,CO TY ODWALASZ DO CHOLERY JASNEJ?! -Dobry wieczór Kastiel. Chciałbyś może wejść do środka? Tay to taki dzikus i sama z siebie sie nie przyzna,że chce byś został- ZAMORDUJE JĄ,WŁASNORĘCZNIE ZAKOPIE JEJ ZWŁOKI W OGRÓDKU. To by było na tyle w tym rozdziale. Myślę,ze kolejny pojawi się już niedługo,a nie za kilka miesięcy :D Wkrótce. Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Powieści Kategoria:Romans Kategoria:Obyczajowy Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:W toku